Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu
|artist = Hello! Project |Japanese = Hello! Project 2010 WINTER 歌超風月 |start = January 2, 2010 |end = January 24, 2010 |released = April 14, 2010 (DVD) August 4, 2010 (BD) |recorded = January 8-9, 2010 |format = DVD, BD |label = |Last = Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ 2009 Summer Tour |Next = Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ 2010 Summer Tour }} Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu (Hello! Project 2010 WINTER 歌超風月) was Hello! Project's annual winter concert tour. It ran from January 2 to January 24, 2010. The concert tour was split into two series: *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ (Hello! Project 2010 WINTER 歌超風月 ～モベキマス！～) *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ (Hello! Project 2010 WINTER 歌超風月 ～シャッフルデート～) Both concerts were released as separate DVDs on April 14, 2010, which Mobekimasu! sold 9,012 copies and Shuffle Date sold 8,411 copies. Separate Blu-rays were released on August 4, 2010, which Mobekimasu! sold 1,328 copies and Shuffle Date sold 1,190 copies. A book, titled Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu Mobekimasu & Shuffle Date (Hello! Project 2010 WINTER 歌超風月 モベキマス！＆シャッフルデート), was published on May 15, 2010 by UP-FRONT BOOKS in cooperation with Wani Books. Tracklist Mobekimasu!= #OPENING #Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB GIRL #Dschinghis Khan #VTR (Member Introductions) #MC① #Suki-chan - S/mileage #Love&Peace=Paradise - Mano Erina #Lucky Aura - Mano Erina #MC② #SHOCK! - ℃-ute (with Kitahara Sayaka, Sainen Mia, Maeda Irori) #EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! - ℃-ute (with Kikkawa Yuu, Kitahara Sayaka, Mori Saki) #Tokaikko Junjou - ℃-ute #MC③ #Otakebi Boy WAO! - Berryz Koubou #HAPPY! Stand Up - Berryz Koubou #Rival - Berryz Koubou #MC④ #Manopiano - Mano Erina #MC⑤ #Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! - S/mileage #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai - Morning Musume #MC⑥ #Subete wa Ai no Chikara - Morning Musume #Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan - Morning Musume #Kimagure Princess - Morning Musume #MC⑦ #Morning Musume・Berryz Koubou・℃-ute Medley #*Mikan - Morning Musume #*Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama - Berryz Koubou #*Massara Blue Jeans - ℃-ute #*Onna ni Sachi Are - Morning Musume #*MADAYADE - Berryz Koubou #*FOREVER LOVE - ℃-ute #*Nanchatte Ren'ai - Morning Musume #*Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun - Berryz Koubou #*JUMP - ℃-ute #*Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita. #Seishun Song - ℃-ute #Ryuusei Boy - Berryz Koubou #Souda! We're ALIVE - Morning Musume #MC⑧ #Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are! |-|Shuffle Date= #OPENING #Uwaki na Honey Pie #VTR (Member Introductions) #MC① #Pen Pen Kyoudai - Shin Minimoni #Mini Strawberry Pie - Shin Minimoni #Going On! - Guardians 4 #MC② #FIRST KISS - Aa! #Yume to Genjitsu - Aa! #Pira! Otome no Negai - Petitmoni V #Chokotto LOVE - Petitmoni V #MC③ #Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru - Tanpopo# #Umbrella - Tanpopo# #Bravo☆Bravo - Buono! #Ren'ai♥Rider - Buono! #BE ALL RIGHT! - Niigaki Risa, Junjun, Linlin, Tokunaga Chinami, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai, Mano Erina, S/mileage, Saho Akari #MC④ #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Sudo Maasa, Yajima Maimi #LOVE LIKE CRAZY - Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, Shimizu Saki #Shiroi TOKYO - ZYX-α #Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH ZYX-α #MC⑤ #ONLY YOU - Zoku v-u-den #Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart - Zoku v-u-den #DESTINY LOVE - High-King #DIAMONDS - High-King #C\C (Cinderella\Complex) - High-King #MC⑥ #Ren'ai Revolution 21 Featured Members *MC: *Morning Musume **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **8th Gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Mano Erina *S/mileage **Wada Ayaka **Maeda Yuuka **Fukuda Kanon **Ogawa Saki *High-King **Takahashi Ai **Tanaka Reina **Shimizu Saki **Yajima Maimi **Maeda Yuuka *Aa! **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Suzuki Airi **Saho Akari *ZYX-α **Niigaki Risa **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Wada Ayaka **Ogawa Saki *Tanpopo# **Kamei Eri **Mitsui Aika **Kumai Yurina **Okai Chisato *Zoku v-u-den **Michishige Sayumi **Junjun **Sugaya Risako *Petitmoni V **Nakajima Saki **Hagiwara Mai **Mano Erina *Shin Minimoni **Linlin **Fukuda Kanon **Takeuchi Akari **Miyamoto Karin *Buono! **Tsugunaga Momoko **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Suzuki Airi *Guardians 4 **Mitsui Aika **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako **Nakajima Saki *Hello Pro Egg **1st Gen: Tanaka Anri, Sengoku Minami, Furukawa Konatsu, Sainen Mia, Mori Saki, Kitahara Sayaka, Saho Akari, Okai Asuna, Sekine Azusa, Maeda Irori, Arai Manami **3rd Gen: Kikkawa Yuu **4th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Kaneko Rie, Takeuchi Akari **5th Gen: Miyamoto Karin **7th Gen: Hirano Tomomi, Katsuta Rina **8th Gen: Takagi Sayuki **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami Concert Schedule Trivia *Mobekimasu! featured the main Hello! Project groups, while Shuffle Date featured special Hello! Project units. *The concert title "Mobekimasu!" is a portmanteau of each artist name's first syllable: Mo'rning Musume, '''Be'rryz Koubou, ℃('''ki)-ute, Ma'no Erina, and S('su)/mileage. The tour became the origin of the all-Hello! Project concert unit of the same name, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, which officially debuted 2011. *These were the first Hello! Project concerts to be released on Blu-ray. Gallery Chanpuru-Shuffle-Date.jpg|Chanpuru Units promoting the tour HPMOBEKIMASU20101.jpg|Hello! Project Mobekimasu promoting the tour 435px-Mmwiki.jpg|Hello! Project Mobekimasu promoting the tour HPMOBEKIMASU20102.jpg|Logo Takahashi Ai 30939.jpg|Takahashi Ai Reina6383.jpg|Tanaka Reina Saki3663.jpg|Shimizu Saki Maimi4983.jpg|Yajima Maimi Yuuka518.jpg|Maeda Yuuka Akari195.jpg|Saho Akari Miya4306.jpg|Natsuyaki Miyabi s_dylan-img425x584-1262738639bqibmm13335.jpg|Suzuki Airi Gaki5739.jpg|Niigaki Risa Tsugunaga Momoko 30680.jpg|Tsugunaga Momoko s_dylan-img425x584-1262738582oj8etu83124.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami Suudou Maasa 29594.jpg|Sudo Maasa Ayaka488.jpg|Wada Ayaka Saki268.jpg|Ogawa Saki s_dylan-img425x584-1262738526vhiz6440223.jpg|Kamei Eri s_dylan-img425x584-1262738539skzpae59515.jpg|Mitsui Aika Kumai Yurina 30504.jpg|Kumai Yurina Chisato2695.jpg|Okai Chisato SMWinterShuffle.jpg|Michishige Sayumi S dylan-img425x584-1262738508vms3hg44933.jpg|Jun Jun S dylan-img425x584-1262738621yjhgef13567.jpg|Sugaya Risako 143979.jpg|Mano Erina s_dylan-img425x584-1262738520rjgpqd70326.jpg|Nakajima Saki s_dylan-img425x584-12627386270ukwwk73145.jpg|Hagaiwara Mai Linlin 29361.jpg|Linlin Karinminimoni.jpg|Miyamoto Karin SMWinter.jpg|Michishige Sayumi Mitsui_Aika_32768.jpg|Mitsui Aika img3f5fb6eczikazj.jpeg|Mano Erina EK-KFMBCMS.jpg|Kamei Eri YM-KFMBKMS.jpg|Maeda Yuuka AM-KFMBKMS.jpg|Mitsui Aika External Links *Concert Schedule: Mobekimasu! (Archived), Shuffle Date (Archived) *Tour Goods: Mobekimasu! (Archived), Shuffle Date (Archived) *Discography: **Mobekimasu!: ***DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) ***BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) **Shuffle Date: ***DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) ***BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) *Book Listings: Hello! Project, Wani Books, Odyssey Books Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2010 DVDs Category:2010 Concerts Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:2010 Blu-rays Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Mano Erina Concerts In